Wildcats In Tights
by Elena Ryan
Summary: both the cheerleaders and the basketball team perform at the pep rally? Hmm, curiouser and curiouser...eh, what could go wrong?


**The italicized dialogue is the lyrics, and I just got to say that after listening to the song I got a very good mental image and wrote this mental image down to share it with my great readers! and I should probably say that I own neither High School Musical nor do I own the "Men In Tights" song from Robin Hood: Men In Tights XD anyway, ENJOY!**

**Wildcats In Tights**

**By MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18**

The roar of the silent crowd as the principal chatted away in the gym rang out in loud octaves. The cheerleaders sat bored, the captain of the Squad, Gabriella, held her hand against her head as she stifled a yawn. That is until Principal Brown said, "And please give a roaring welcome to the cheerleaders at East High, special appearance by the east High basketball team!" Standing up and waving their pom-pom's about and cheering, Gabriella and her friends couldn't hide their smiles for the surprise to come.

"GO WILDCATS!" She cheered, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and the other cheerleaders getting into formation behind her, and performing the first half a routine that looked so flawlessly done that it seemed that they just made it up on the spot. The audience cheered and whistled at the shortness and tightness of their uniforms.

behind the closed doors, Troy and Chad and the other basketball team members stood awkwardly in their get up. Itchy red tights and white pirate-looking shirts. And to top it all off, hats with exceptionally long feathers stuck in them. Troy sighed, this was going to be embarrassing, and yet he still wondered, how the hell did Taylor manage to convince Chad to let the whole freaking basketball team do this fucking thing?

"Troy…" Chad said, tapping his best friend on his shoulder, but he didn't seem to hear him. He tried again. "Troy…" then again he could be mad about letting Taylor convince him to have the entire team do this. And why wouldn't he be mad? It's silly, embarrassing and not to mention degrading.

"TROY!" he yelled in a hoarse whisper, his blue-eyed friend turned to him, mouthing the word, 'what?' in an irritated manner, Chad smiled sheepishly and pulled him to the side. "I need help pulling my tights up the rest of the way.." Troy looked at him, his shoulders falling.

"Seriously?" Troy asked, his voice sounding awfully deflated. "You're the one who let Taylor—"

"Yeah, dude, I know, don't rub my nose in it now." He grumbled, struggling to pull his tights up, but slowly succeeding. _"Blimey, these are hard to get on….face it, you've got to be a man to wear tights."_ Troy looked at him, sighing, he turned around before Chad whirled him around once again. He was getting tired of this…

"_How are me seems?" _Troy wanted to tell him that he looked like a fool, looked like he had just come down from the North Pole…but, he didn't. He just smiled like the good friend he was and nodded his head.

"_Perfect." _He said, turning back, Chad smiled very cockily. Following his best friend and running into the gym as the girls introduced them.

"_Ha. Everytime!" _The Cheerleaders scattered as the basketball team came to the front of the audience, smiling the idiots that they should have been. Gabriella smiled proudly at her boyfriend—Troy Bolton—of two years. Barely containing her laughter.

"_We're men!" _the audience was cheering, the girls were wolf-whistling, and out of the corner of his eye, Troy could swear he saw some one with a video camera. Crap.

"_We're men in tights, we roam around the forest looking for fights! We're men, we're men in tights, we steal from rich and give to the poor that's right!"_ The music grew louder, and Gabriella could swear…the boys were getting into it..at least, that's what it looked like to her, she straightened her shoulders, preparing herself for the cue of which she and her squad was going to go in.

'the fun part' is what Sharpay called it all the time, and now with the boys, it was going to be fun. Oh so much fun…

"_We may look like sissy's"_ the team flapped their hands and turned their head s away from them as the slapped the air quickly, then they hopped and landed on their feet shoulder width apart. Pointing at the audience, _"But watch what you say or else we'll punch out your lights"_

Of course at that line, when all the boys punched the air with semi—vicious looks on their faces, Troy for some reason felt pent up anger leak out and he ended up punching Chad in the jaw, he flinched, grabbing his jaw but getting right back in sync when he saw the feral look on his girlfriend's face.

Getting in the formation of a can-can line, the boys continued, _"we're men, we're men, always on guard defending the people's rights, la la la la-la la la.."_ an endless chorus as the cheerleaders, led by Gabriella got in between the boys, and both groups did the can-can, after a while and still with the 'la-la's' the cheerleaders can-can'd till they were in front of the boys and the boys were swinging their hands back and forth and their knees in sync with their hands.

That is until,…

"_We're men, manly men!" _they flexed their muscles, the audience was laughing and cheering. And some were imitating the dance. _"We're men in tights—yes!"_ in total sync, the boys swung back their arms when they were on the word 'yes', their hands connecting with their individual asses. Of course that only cause a bigger up roar from the crowd of teens—and staff faculty.

"_We roam around the forest looking for fights, we're men, we're men tights; we run from the rich and give to the poor that's right, we may look like pansies!"_ the basketball team bent at the knees, and flapped the fronts of their shirts as if they were wings. Troy noticed that Zeke and Jason added the 'fairy-like' turns that Sharpay taught them. Oh joy, Troy hoped desperately that none of this ended up on YouTube….he just hoped….

Still maintaining his 'cheerful' smile, _"But watch what you say, or else we'll put out your lights"_ another bout of pent up anger, Troy punched Chad in the jaw. Again. _"we're men, we're men in tights—tight tights! Always on guard defending the people's rights! wherever there's trouble, just call for the men in tights! "_

"_We're Butch!"_

**What a funny song that it is, :D haha had such fun writing it and a lot more actually dancing to it, if you guys want to view such a video then go to YouTube, and type in "Men In Tights song" and it should be either the 1****st**** or 2****nd**** one down the list…..**

**Anyway, REVIEW!**


End file.
